


if you’re searching for us (you’ll find us side by side)

by cryingintheclub



Series: a city on fire [2]
Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingintheclub/pseuds/cryingintheclub
Summary: An exploration of Dale and David’s involvement in the revolution.
Relationships: David Miller/Dale Steyn
Series: a city on fire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579204
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	if you’re searching for us (you’ll find us side by side)

❝**BEHIND THIS MASK THERE IS MORE THAN JUST FLESH. ****BENEATH THIS MASK THERE IS AN IDEA... ****AND IDEAS ARE BULLETPROOF.**❞  
**\- **_V FOR VENDETTA_

They leave in the middle of the night, where the night is the most darkest, where the night is the most quiet. 

The only thing David can hear is the sound of his feet pounding against the sandy ground as he runs. He doesn’t dare to speak as he runs side-by-side with Dale, leaving behind their past in order to create a better future. 

Tomorrow, when day breaks across the city, illuminating the streets and buildings in soft, golden rays of light, it will be revealed that two low-ranking government officials by the names of David Miller and Dale Steyn have defected to the Resistance. It will be revealed that these two low-ranking government officials were the enemy all along, right under their noses. 

David's heart is pounding, the sound loud in his ears and he focuses on the sound of his heartbeat as he continues to run - to sprint - to their freedom. 

Dale makes a sharp turn left, arm reaching out and yanking David with him. Dale leans up against a wall, sucking in deep breaths. The moon juts out from the thick clouds in the inky sky, illuminating Dale's face. His cheeks are red; flushed and his bright blue eyes have a mischievous glint about them. 

"What are you doing? Do you _want_ to get caught?" David hisses, panic shooting up his spine. They're not safe, not out here in the open where they can be spotted. David will not rest until they're in the bunker, rejoining the members of the Resistance. 

Dale just shoots David a sly grin. He runs his hands across David's broad shoulders. "It's alright, Dave. Nobody knows we've left yet." 

"Excuse me for not feeling safe out here," David replies, tone dripping with sarcasm. 

David's tone does not faze Dale, not when he's known David for so long. The mischievous glint vanishes, replaced by a more serious expression. "I just wanted to have a moment to ourselves before tomorrow. Once we arrive at the bunker, it becomes all real." Dale looks away after he says this and David can't help at smile at this man in front of him. 

"After tomorrow this will be all over. After tomorrow, we will be free and have all the time in the world to ourselves," David says. 

"Do you mean that?" Dale asks, needing reassurance. 

"I do," David says and nods his head. 

Dale kisses David, hands roaming David's body before coming to rest around David's waist. The kiss is broken and Dale rests his head in the crook of David's neck, his lips pressing against David's skin. 

"Now as much as I would like to continue kissing you, I really don't want to get caught," David says, feeling worried and paranoid. Dale laughs, and David can feel Dale's lips turn upward against his skin. 

"Alright, alright. I get the hint," Dale says and the two men sneak out of the side-street and into the dark night like shadows. 

* * *

"You two were due here twelve minutes ago," Eoin hisses in lieu of a greeting when Dale and David do arrive at the bunker, home to the Resistance. 

"We got lost," David lies, looking at Dale. Dale silently thanks him with an appreciative nod of the head. 

"You got lost? How did you get lost? You studied that route for weeks, making sure to get here in exactly forty-seven minutes," Eoin snaps, eyes narrowing. 

"You try running through the city at night when you're betraying the organisation with unlimited power and authority," David snaps, exhausted to the bone from his escape with Dale. All he wants to do is have a shower and sleep. And Eoin is in the way of that. "We are here now, that's all that matters." 

"What were we supposed to think when you two hadn't showed up?" Eoin questions. 

"Did you seriously think we were going to betray you? After everything we've risked?" David snaps, furious at the implication that he and Dale had betrayed the Resistance. 

"Cut it out. You two fighting will achieve nothing." Shaun Marsh steps in between David and Eoin, effectively ending the argument with one sentence and a deadly glare. Even though David is taller than Shaun, there is something in Shaun's eyes that makes David back down. 

Eoin doesn't say anything else but he gives David a cutting glare before he storms off. Shaun doesn't say anything, doesn't even look back at David before he walks away too. 

"No matter how many times we prove that we believe in this cause, that we are on the Resistance's side, people still don't believe us," David says with a shake of head, his frustration and anger forming into bone-deep exhaustion. 

"It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks," Dale says, stepping beside David. "We know we are doing the right thing, for the right cause, and that's all that matters." He gives David a small smile, and it is infectious as David can't help but smile back. 

"After tomorrow, it's you and I against the world." 

David smiles at this. "That sounds really great." 


End file.
